A Vacation To Remember
by Beastboy44
Summary: This is a funny and romantic story I hope you will love. Please ignore the spelling and grammer errors. Once again I hope you love the story and please revew! 4th chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

**A Vacation To Remember**

It was a nice summer day and the Titans were packing to go on a 3-week cruse.

"Tell me again Robin", Starfire said," what is this Cruse of which you speak?" Robin sighed.

"We are going on a boat for 3 weeks to relax and enjoy ourselves", replied Robin.

"Ooh"

"Are you guys-" started Cyborg

"And girls" added Terra

"And girls", agreed Cyborg, "ready to go?"

"Yeah", they all replied.

"Wait, where's Beast Boy?" asked Robin.

"I'll go check his room", said Terra. She walked to his room and knocked on his door. No answer. She types in the access code and lets herself in. She sees Beast Boy in bed with an empty suitcase on the floor.

"BEAST BOY, ARE YOU STUPED! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! GET OUT OF BED NOW! "Terra shouts.

He sits up and stretches, "Nice to see you to, let me just eat some tofu pancakes and get dressed and-" She dragged him out the door.

Once they finally made it to the boat, they were all, except Raven, really exited.

"Dude", said Beast Boy, "this is going to be totally awesome!" Him and Cyborg ran to the videogames.

"Yeah, there's something for everyone" said Robin. Him, Starfire, and Terra headed for the pool.

"Whatever", Raven sighs and goes to meditate,

Later the lunch bell rings. Beast Boy and Cyborg run to the out door buffet and start shoving food into their mouths. "Disgusting", Raven said when she sees them. Everyone else grabs a plate, fills it with food, and sits down by the pool. 

Robin looks at Starfire and asks if he can speak to her privately. Terra and Raven exchange glances and Terra started to giggle.

Beast Boy and Cyborg finally decided to grab a plate and fill it with food and join the others.

"What's Robin and Starfire talking about?", asked Beast Boy.

"I don't know", replied Terra. As if on queue Starfire and Robin, both blushing, region the group. Everyone was wondering what they were talking about.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Vacation To Remember ****"Chapter 2"**

You probably all ready figured it out, but when Robin and Starfire were talking alone, Robin had finally told her his true feelings for her. He loved her gosh darn it and he wanted her to know! The question though isn't if he loves her, it's if she loves him back. Lets go to that conversation now and find out.

"What is it," Starfire asked, "What do you want to tell me?"

"Well….umm…." Sarfire noticed that Robin's face was really red and he was really sweaty. What could he want to tell me, she wondered?

"Robin you know you can tell me anything, I can take it."

"I know, its just that this is different", he started, " I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time and if I don't tell you I think that I'll explode! I just can't think of the right words…." He thinks for a couple seconds, "I know, how about I show you."

"Umm….." now it was her time to be nervous, "what do you want to show me Robin?"

"Ju-Just come behind here and I'll show you"

He clearly looked nervous, she thought, what is he going to do.

Just as she thought she was going to burst with questions when he did it, he kissed her right on the lips. Suddenly all she could think about was how big and warm he felt, and how strong he is. She went from bubbling with questions to high heaven in a millisecond.

When they were finally done all Robin had to do was look at her and know she loved him……………….Then they realized what they just did.

"Oh my god", Starfire said, "if the others find out then—"

"Then we wont tell them", he said firmly.

"But that would be lying, we can't do th—"

"It's not lying if they don't know"

"But—"

"Shhh", he said putting his finger to her lips and kissed her again.

"Ok, I guess it's all right" So they walked back to the others and pretended nothing had happened.

So it was finally a fact, Robin and Starfire was finally a couple. Sure took long enough.

Well, make sure you read my next chapter to find out if there relationship works out. Please revew!


	3. Chapter 3

**A Vacation To Remember ****"Chapter 3"**

Ever since Starfire and Robin got together things have been kind of weird between them and the team. Well how about instead of me telling you I show you.

"Do you think that something is going on between Starfire and Robin"? Terra asked Beast Boy the 3rd day of their cruse.

"Not now…playing game…winning...". he replied.

"Typical boy, never notices anything", she mentioned to Raven later.

"I know, that's why I started to ignore them."

"Yeah…..well Do you think that something is going on between Starfire and Robin"?

"I think you should just leave them alone, let them be"

"No, I'm going to find out what's going on between them, in case you know, something's wrong….. or something.

"You know the reason just as well as I do, you're just nosy."

"Humph"

"Dude, what did Terra ask you a couple minuets ago?" Cyborg asked Beast Boy later.

"I don't know, something about Robin and Starfire."

"Oh…..oh yeah I'm in the lead!"

"Humph……ha not for long!"

"Terra! No, don't spy on them!" Raven yells at her wile chasing her to Robins room, "Don't do it, it's mean!"

"But aren't you just a little curious?" Terra asks her outside of Robin's room.

"Well, yeah but if they wanted us to know they would tell us. Look, I want you to promise me that you wont spy on them. Ok?"

"Fine, whatever." Raven looks at her untrustingly. "Ok Ok I wont happy?"

"Yeah I guess", she said still not trusting her.

Later that night out side of Starfire and Robin's room

Terra sneaks the door to see what they are really doing, but she sees something she didn't expect………

"RAVEN!"

"Shhhh!"

"But you said—

"I know what I said but you got me all curious, look now that we are here we might as well find out what's going on."

"I told you!"

"Shut up and be quiet."

Quietly Raven made to little holes in the wall for each of them to look through. This is what they heard and saw……

Starfire and Robin were on the bed arms around each other talking.

"Oh Robin, is there other ways for earth people to express their feelings for each other?" Starfire asked.

"Well…um….yeah but I don't know if ready for that yet." He answered blushing.

"Ok…..well can we do the other thing, I think you call it kissing?"

"Yeah kissing, ok." So they kiss each other long and hard each clearly enjoying it. They stop for a couple seconds. "Do you think we should tell the others yet?" Robin asked.

"Yes Robin I think that we should, but when?"

"At breakfast tomorrow I think."

"Ok" They start another round of kissing and Raven and Terra both look up and walk to their room.

"Did you see—"

"And then they—"

"And then some more—"

"OH MY GOD!" They said together.

"I've been saying they should get together for a long time." Terra said

"I know I know, I just didn't expect them to do it."

"Well all I have to say is ABOUT TIME!" she replied.

"Seriously, well, do you think they will tell us like they said?"

"I don't know, I don't know."

So, do you think that Robin and Starfire will tough it out and tell the team or do you think that they will chicken out. Read the next chapter to find out. Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Vacation To Remember ****"Chapter 4"**

Sorry it took so long to write this chapter. The computer was being stupid. Ok, so when I left off, we were going to find out if Robin and Starfire were going to tell the team that they were together or if Raven or Terra would say what they saw. Well, I know what you are thinking, "Shut up Lauren and get on with the story!" Ok Ok I get it, well here it goes….

**THE NEXT DAY**

Terra wakes up and runs over to Ravens bed and yells, "Today's the day Today's the day!"

If you ever woke up Raven you know just as well as I do, it's an experience you aren't dumb enough to repeat. I'll spare you the details but it ends up with a bloody nose and several sorry's coming from Terra. (I'll let you fill in the blanks…)

After they calmed down and explanations were shared, they headed down to breakfast wondering what the _hell_ was going to happen. They were the last of the team to get there. If you were watching them you would think that they looked really funny, Terra and Raven were fidgeting trying to be absorbed in breakfast, Robin and Starfire were both bright red and nibbling on their food, and Beast Boy and Cyborg were stuffing themselves with food completely oblivious to what was going on. Terra though was having a really hard time keeping what she saw to herself.

"So….what's new?" Terra stammered. Raven kicked her under the table. "No, I m-mean umm…."

"Is something wrong?" Robin asked.

"N-no w-why would y-you think th-that? Oh I can't take it anymore, me and Raven saw you kissing!" Terra yelled. That got Beast Boy and Cyborg to choke on their food. Raven was about to yell at her when Robin stopped her.

"How long have you known?" he asked quietly.

"Since yesterday." She replied looking at her knees.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you. Although I would rather you and Raven not to spy on me and Starfire."

"What…me and Terra not spy on you. You should have told us. Why didn't you, do you not trust us? We'd tell you guys right?" Raven said.

"Dude, don't get me in this, I'm just here for the food." Replied Beast Boy.

"Well I would have!" said Raven glaring at Beast Boy.

"Hey, don't look at Beast Boy like that!" Robin said his voice getting louder.

"I'll look at him however I want" she answered.

"Why is it that I always get dragged into these conversations?" Beast Boy muttered to Cyborg.

"Because you can't keep your mouth shut for two seconds" Cyborg said over the now yelling Raven and Robin.

"Hey guys, SHUT UP!" Terra yelled. "Look we're on vacation just kiss and make up ok. Don't look at me like that Starfire, it's a metaphor.

"Fine I'm going to my room."

"Me to." They glared at eachother then walked away.

"Hey Raven, are you going to finish your sausage" Terra kicked him, "What was that for oww stop that!

**Later That Day**

"Have either of you seen Raven or Robin recently?" Terra asked.

"No, why?"

"Well, it's been a few hours and I'm getting worried. You guys check on Raven and I'll check on Robin. Then meet me back here. Ok?"

"Fine" They answered.

So they walk to their friend's room. Beast and Cyborg walk into Raven's room and ask if she is ok. The answer they get is being blasted and thrown out of the room. "I'll take that as a yes" Beast Boy smartly (cough cough) concludes. Then they walk back to meat Terra.

Terra walks into Robin's room. He wasn't there. "Robin! Where are you! Robin!" No answer. "ROBIN!" She runs to find Beast Boy.

While all this was happening Starfire was taking a shower. "Hmm hmm" She hums.

"Guys I can't find Robin! Is Raven ok?"

"She's fine but-" Terra cut him off.

"Robins not in his room! We have to find him, NOW!"

While everyone is running around yelling for Robin Starfire walks in and asks, "So, what did I miss?"

Sorry about the shortness. Did anyone read the Harry Potter book? It was _really really _sad. Way more sad than the last one. Well I hope you liked this chapter! Please review.


End file.
